Madly in love!
by AMonkeyGirl
Summary: Everyday they have the same class, but Alice doesn't like Jasper even though she doesn't know him, so what happens the day they need to work together? Will the dislike turn into something else or is Jasper as bad as she thinks, and what is going on in the Hale's house? Can Alice break down Jasper's walls and see the truth? All human!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**Alice's POV:**

I looked up when I heard Emmett sigh, and then I followed the way he was looking. The Hale's table of course, he and Rosalie had this thing going on, or actually I think the were rather in love, but he was still sitting out our table, god knows why.

Their table was one of the popular in school, maybe it was just the fact that both of the twins was really good looking.

Come on Rosalie looked like a angel who has just fallen down from heaven, and Jasper looked sort of the same, but at the same time like, even I couldn't find words to describe his look, but at least I was not one of those single girls in school who was all over him, in fact I sort of disliked him.

Emmett always told me, when our conversation was set on the Hale's that he was a nice person you just have to know him, well guess what Emmett, I don't won't to know him.

My eyes was still on the Hale's table when I saw how Maria leaned in to Jasper, whispering something in his eyes, and the look he gave her defiantly said that she must be insane.

Everybody on the school knew that Maria have had a thing for Jasper, since, well since forever, and finally she had found a way to him or maybe she had tried to play hard to get, but truth is that Jasper not really is into the girls, at least that is the rumor.

I looked at Bella with a confused look, apparently she had said something to me.

"Sorry what?" I tried to sound as if I hadn't been gone in my own thoughts.

"I just asked why you are staring at the Hale's table. You always says you dislikes Jasper... And well you just stared him down." Bella tried to sound normal, but it was clear that she was curious.

"Ooh.. I was just thinkingm, nothing else." I said smiling at her, just to say that it was nothing.

Bella sighed and silently shook her head not believing me, and Edward leaned in to kiss her on her hair, I looked away and took a bite of my pizza.

Edward and Bella had been together for along time, I think it's about one year and they aren't on of those couples who fights about almost everything, actually they are a really cute couple, keeping it private and stuff like that.

I looked up the moment the bell rang and sighed, time for history class.

I slowly packed my things and got to my feet, then I picked up my tray and threw the rest of my food out.

* * *

All characters owned by Stephenie Meyer, I only came up with the plot.

AN: I know this is a sort chapter but I hope you liked it please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Alice's POV:**

I found my seat and sat down next to Charlotte, a sweet girl with light blond hair and blue eyes. I send her a smile and said hello to her. Then I looked at the blackboard waiting for our teacher. My eyes flicked to the door when I heard a really loud fake laugh and I saw that it was Maria with Jasper right behind her. He still looked like she was insane, but who can blame him? That chick is insane, one time she even thought that I had a thing for Jasper and I'm pretty sure that she would end up hitting me or something if it wasn't for Emmett who came out of class in the right moment.

For some reason I followed Jasper with my eyes as he sat down on his seat next to Peter, who by the way is Charlotte's boyfriend. Really nice before class when the gets all sweetheart-like, so you can sit there and feel forever alone.

My thoughts where brutally pulled back to the class as Charlotte gave me a light push to tell me that our teacher was here.

I looked up at Mr. Stanson and waited for him to start the talking, maybe I could drift of again?

"The next couples of weeks we gonna do something new. You guys will be working in pairs on two and two." Mr. Stanson sounded extremely happy but he didn't get the reaction that he wanted because nobody could see the new thing in working together in two and two. We would probably end up working with the person next to us and that was defiantly not something new.

"And you will not work together with the person next to you. No I have mixed the whole class so you will be working together with a different person then you are used to." Mr. Stanson continued and ignored the angry and irritated sounds from the others.

It wasn't that I liked the idea but I didn't disliked it either, well Charlotte was good at history but others in this class was better.

"It's a free project, you will decide what it should be about and how you will present it. And now I will tell you who you will be working with." I then turned Mr. Stanson out or I just waited for him to say my name and who I had to work with, but the plan didn't quite worked because when Mr. Stanson said Jasper's name I looked up and my eyes locked on Jasper. Jesus Christ what was up with my today? This was what the third time I had been looking at Jasper.

"Jasper you will be working with Ma..." Mr. Stanson stopped in his sentence because Jasper almost jumped up from his seat and even though I could only see half of his face it was clear that that sentence should not end with Maria and Mr. Stanson obviously figured that out.

"Ooh.. I read it wrong, Maria will be working with Peter and Jasper you will be working with Alice." Nice way to safe that Mr. Stanson really nice work... wait he just said I had to work with Jasper, oh god please tell me this is a nightmare!

I looked have Jasper turned and looked over at me and I just send him a dead stare, he should not think this was going to be easy.

"Find your partner and find out what you will write about. In the end of this class I wonna know what your theme gonna be. Now get to work!" Mr. Stanson looked around in the class and watched have people found there partner and started talking.

Jasper found his way to my table and looked at me with his blue almost violet eyes, they were a completely copy of Rosalie's or his was warmer in some sort.

"Hi Alice." Jasper's voice still had a Texas accent over it, but his family had moved to Forks after their mother died, and they were from Texas and apparently he still hadn't lost his accent like Rosalie definitely had.

"Hmpf..." was the only thing I answered him. Seriously I rarely spoke to this guy and I didn't really liked him and now we had to work with him.

"Seriously Alice if you don't speak to me I will tell Mr. Stanson that I'll work alone and then you'll have to do a entire protect alone. Besides I don't know what I have done you since I have to be killed with your eyes." In several seconds I just looked at him like a stupid dead fish, have the hell did he knew that I would hate to work alone? And was I killing him with my eyes? And why was he trying to make this work? So many questions and no answers.

"Fine I'll talk to you and make this work..." my voice was filled with anger and frustration.

"Good. What do you think our protect should be about?" Jasper's voice was surprisingly nice, he didn't sound angry in any way.

"Ehm... I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" In silence I begged to that he had any ideas but I would be more surprised if he didn't had any ideas, he was after all one of the smartest kids in class.

"Maybe we could write something about the second wold war?" his voice was a bit doubting and insecure, but his idea wasn't that bad but maybe a lot of the others would choose that theme to because it was easy to get information about that subject.

"It's not a bad idea but maybe we should dig deeper or think about the subject differently?" I said and looked at him waiting for something brilliant to come up.

The minuets went by as both of us was thinking and thinking and thinking, I was ready to give up when Jasper said something.

"The desert fox! What if we write something about him?" I just glared at him with a confused look, I had no idea who the desert fox was if it even was a human and not a animal.

"He was a German officer and his nickname was The Desert Fox." Jasper explained to me.

That was a good idea not many people would probably know who this man was and from what Jasper could tell me about him he actually sounded interesting, so we decided to write about him.

The rest of the class we found out where and when we both could work on the project and we gave the other person our number so we could talk more about the project.

This had definitely been a weird day, I had to work with Jasper Hale of all persons and it wasn't as hard if I tried.

* * *

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update but I had all my weekends and week days booked the last weeks so I didn't had time to update. Their history project is maybe a bit weird, and first I fought about something from the civil war but I don't know anything about so I went with something I knew something about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Jasper's POV:**

This had definitely been a hard day, or the last of the day had, so it was nice to get home even though I didn't knew what to expect when I steeped through the door. My dad had for sure locked him self inside his room, bur after all that was normal for him, we never really saw him anymore, not after moms dead. It's a sad thin seeing the person you love disappear in front of you, and you know you can't do a thing about it. That is what happened for my dad after mom died, he disappeared in front of Rosalie and me.

A low sigh slipped over my lips. I looked around in the entrance and then I walked out in the kitchen and laid my jacket on the kitchen table and picked up the note from Rosalie.

_Hey Jasper._

_I don't know if I home when you read this or not, but if I'm not then I just want to tell you, that dad has locked him self inside of his room, and probably hadn't really eating anything today._

_If you need me I'm at Emmett's house. Call if anythings happens!_

_Love Rosalie._

So my first point of the night before I went to my room was to make sure dad got something to eat. That would be difficult but I had to try. I started cooking and when the pasta was almost finish boiling I knocked on dad's door.

"Dad if come out of your room there is dinner in a couple of minutes." I said and waited for a answer but got none so I went back to the kitchen.

This was anything but normal, I was the kid or I used to be but after we moved here me and Rosalie had to grove up way to quickly, or at least I had, somebody in this house needed to know what was going on. Decides Rosalie deserved a almost normal life where she didn't needed to look out after our father, also one of the reasons why I had insistent on that she didn't needed to have a after school job, but in the end she had found one behind my back.

I turned around when a door slammed, and I knew it was the door to my dads room, and I almost dropped the plate I stood with when I saw my dad.

He never really come out of his room if he knew we were on the floor, or in another room, and know he stood in the kitchen and looked at me.

"Hi dad..." I could have hit myself for sounding so shocked but could you really blame me? I never really saw my dad.

"Hi Jasper..." His voice was raw and it was clear he rarely spook. I was still in shock and now I had lost the ability to speak so I just stared at him.

"You said something about dinner?" His voice was still raw but the fact that we were from Texas explained some of it, and the other part was because of the never really speaking to anybody.

I nodded and followed him with my eyes as he took a plate and some of the food, and then he looked at me, and I knew a question was coming up.

"Is it okay with you if I go back to my room?" Why the hell was he asking me? He was the adult here, he owned the house and well now, it almost sounded like he was asking his dad if it was okay for him to do something.

"Sure... Also I have homework to do." I tried so hard to sound normal and calm right there, but the only thing I could think about was to yell at him so he would act like the adult.

"Oh.. Okay" and with those words he walked back to his room.

I quickly ate my food and washed my plate. Then I put the leftovers from dinner ind the fridge in case he would come out later.

Then I almost ran to my room. I definitely needed a break, actually I could first really take a break after my homework was done.

After a hour I leaned back in my chair and looked around in my room. It wasn't really that interesting, my walls was pretty much covered in drawings from the floor to the ceiling with some holes here and there. Some of the drawings was several years old others from the other day.

Girls had diaries and I had a pen and e blank paper, they wrote there feelings dawn I draw them. No one had really seen my room not even Rosalie and if she did she would probably freak out, because this drawings was anything but happy. It had been years since another person had sat there feet in my room, lucky for me. All the drawings around me was my emotions, my way to get them out of my system.

I sighed and found my block and turned some of the pages. One of the drawings was a non finished one of Maria, I had stopped drawing on it when I found out I was about to draw devil horns on her or something like that. I was sick in the way she acted around me, like if I was her boyfriend or something like that, when truth was different or I knew it was, she obsessively didn't.

I ripped out the side in my block and curled it together before I trowed the drawing out.

Then my phone rang and my first thought was that it was Rosalie, but when I looked at the display I could see that it was Alice. I slowly took it and with the phone in one hand and a pencil in the other I started talking to her.

"Hi Jasper, it's Alice."

"Hi Alice what's up?"

"Uhm I just thought about our project maybe we could work on it tomorrow after school?"

"Sure that sounds fine."

"Great see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

And then she hang up and I laid my phone on my table. A low sigh escaped my lips, it was clear to my that Alice didn't like me, even over the phone I could hear how much effort it had cost her just to call me. I looked at the paper in front of my and was shocked, even though it was only a raw sketch I knew that if I kept drawing on it, it would end up being Alice. This was seriously to weird, I had never really spooked to this girl and know I was drawing her. I was definitely loosing my mind.

* * *

Well new chapter from Jasper POV. Hope you liked reading it, and please tell me what you think by making a review, it would sure make my day better =D Oh and please tell me if you like my whole idea with Jasper's room and the drawing thing in general.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Jasper's POV:**

Lunch the most annoying moment on the day. I had never really understood why there always was so many people at the table me and Rosalie sat at.

Most of the kids in this school wanted to be popular and I wanted to sneak off and be alone with my lunch and don't need to think about finding something to talk about and answering questions all the time, but the last time I had tried to sneak away I had been hunted down by Maria, Nettie and Lucy and it had been anything but nice so now I just sat at the table and felt uncomfortable as I was waiting for the bell to ring.

Maria was talking none stop about how unfair it was that Mr. Stanson had read his paper wrong or more that he had found about, so we wasn't working together in history, but I could kiss that man for saving me from her. One thing I knew for sure was that Maria found history boring and a wast of time, and she was also really bad at it, and the last thing I wanted was a bad grade in history.

I looked over at Rosalie who was looking over at the Cullen's table or what people called it and I knew she was looking at Emmett.

Slowly I shook my head and leaned over to her.

"Why don't you go over to him?" I asked and looked at her as she looked at me.

"I can't..." she sound trapped and I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"Well... I just feel that if I go over to him I'll leave you alone and I know you hate lunch time." She had lowered her voice so others could not hear us but most of the people around us was pretty loud.

"I'll be fine, decides I can go with you I need to speak to Alice about history." I said and sent her a half-smile.

"Works for me!" and then Rosalie jumped to her feet and dragged me with her over to their table.

Okay this was definitely not a good idea I should had stayed at the table because right now Alice was murdering me with her eyes - again, seriously that girl need sunglasses so people couldn't see that look.

Emmett just send me a big smile and Rosalie an even bigger if that was possible and I half way returned it.

Rosalie grabbed two chairs and literally pushed me down and the one closest to Alice and then sat down on the one next to Emmett, and immediately started talking to him.

I was still uncomfortable as I looked around the table but Edward and Bella had all ready left the table, okay why did a knew all the names at this table?

Emmett made sense after all we were both on the football team and I had history with Alice, but Bella and Edward was a year below me.

Slowly I looked over at Alice who wasn't killing me that much more with her eyes.

"Hey Jasper. I guess that Maria finally lost her mind completely?" Her voice was calm and neutral.

"If she hadn't before she probably has now." I said knowing that when Maria realized I wasn't at the table anymore she would freak out, not really because I cared that much.

"Well then I think you should start running or find a good explanation on why you are at this table because Maria is looking really mad right now." Alice said and I slowly turned around and saw Maria on her way over to this table. Should I fight or should I hide? Fight seemed as the solution and not as if I was coward what hide would make me look like.

I turned back to face Alice and tried to seem calm but seriously when Maria is mad it's not funny to be around her.

Luckily for me I had had time to grab my bag as Rosalie dragged me over to the table and slowly I found some papers I had found last night on the German general better known as the desert fox or as his real name was Erwin Rommel. I pushed the papers over to Alice.

"I found this last night, maybe we can use it." I said slowly and calm even though I wanted to look over my shoulder and see where Maria was now.

I looked around the room as Alice looked through the papers and when she finally looked up at me she actually smiled and I tried not to raise an eyebrow because from what I knew about this girl she did not like me at all and know she was smiling at me?

"He is interesting that is for sure." Alice said still with the smile on her lips and I slowly nodded agreeing with her, and then all of a sudden I had two arms around my throat and for a second I was about to freak out when I recognized the arms and the touch, it was Maria.

Alice looked at Maria with shocked eyes and I just tried to stay calm but even though the thought behind this really uncomfortable touch maybe was good it was after all uncomfortable and unnatural.

I took a deep breath and was about to say something when Maria cut me off and I tried to look at her or more trying to break free of her grip so I could look at her.

"Jasper why are you sitting at this table with the pixie?" Maria's voice was arrogant and cold and when I looked at Alice the moment Maria called her pixie I could see the rage just below the surface.

"Because Alice and I have a history project we want to finish." I said and the inside of me begged that she would let go of me so I could feel a bit more free.

"Okay then... remember we have a date tonight." those word caught me off guard because I didn't remember planning a date with Maria, it would be one of the last things I would do.

"Maria we don't have a date tonight." I sounded calm but seriously right after I had said those words her grip around my throat tightened and the fight to keep calm was hard.

"And besides Maria, me and Jasper had just planned to start our history project tonight so he is busy." I looked at Alice with a confused look, why had she just saved me from Maria? If it worked and maybe if I was lucky it would. I watched her as she looked at Maria then at me and then at Maria arms around my neck.

"I also think that it would be a good idea to let go of Jasper before you strangle him." Alice said calmly and looked at Maria with fierce eyes. Slowly I could feel the grip around my throat loosen and then the arms was gone and I relaxed for a short moment before Maria opened her mouth and talked.

"Fine then. Are you happy now pixie? But just keep in mind that you'll never ever be in his league." And with those words Maria walked away.

Alice glared her down, once again it was killer eyes and for a short moment I wanted to laugh, that look on Alice's face it was priceless maybe she was small but she definitely knew when shed didn't like a person and she made it clear.

"Thanks Alice I just think you have saved me from a horror of a night." I said with a grateful voice as I looked at her.

"Your welcome but I think that it would be a good idea if we actually start on the project tonight or after school so you'll have an alibi." Alice said with a low voice and in her voice there was an inch of anger and confused emotions.

"Sure that sounds fine." I said knowing that I owed it to her.

**Alice's POV:**

I had watched Rosalie as she came over to our table dragging Jasper behind her and how she had pushed him down on a chair next to me. Weirdly enough I had said something about Maria meant as a joke, but the fact that I still didn't knew Jasper made my voice calm and neutral.

I had also watched as Maria found out Jasper was gone and for a moment she looked like a lost puppy, but when she had spotted him at our table she looked mad, that was when I had warned Jasper about her. For some weird reason he had found something about the desert fox from his bag and given it to me so I could read it.

When I was done looking through it I looked at Jasper and smiled at him, he had found this stuff about Erwin Rommel as the Desert fox real name was without any reason really, we could have found this together.

And then all of a sudden Maria was right behind him and had locked her arms around his throat. I was shocked this chick was supposed to be crazy for him and now she almost strangled him and acted like a jealous girlfriend. The moment she called me pixie I could have sworn to god or someone, that I would hit her right there.

The moment she had said they had a date I for some weird reason wanted to help Jasper out so he would not go through a night filled with torture and that was when I came up with the excuse that Jasper and I had work to do and that she should let go of Jasper. But the moment she had said I wasn't in his league I wanted to hit her again, I was for sure in his league and was it more than her, at least I wasn't acting like a spoiled brat.

The moment Jasper said thanks to me I could feel this weird warm happy felling inside of me and for some weird reason I had said we should start on the project tonight so he would not get in problems with Maria.

And then the bell rang and we went to class together and that was for sure one of the last things I had thought I ever would do and sure a lot of the other students was looking weird at us.

We both sat down at our seats and waited for the teacher.

I slowly found a notebook and a pen and started drawing doodles on the paper to pass time as I waited for our teacher. Decides what else could I do?

Think at all that happened in lunch over and why I had acted like I did? No way I was going to do that now, maybe later when I got home from school or in my math class.

My eyes flicked to the door as Mr. Stanson stepped inside the classroom with a lot of books in his arms he could hardly look over them and they did look heavy.

"Okay kids I have found some books that you can use. I have tried to found one book to each group so you can get started." Mr. Stanson said and looked around in our classroom before he continued speaking, "one from each group can come up here and get their book and after that you will split out in the class room and start working!"

Jasper quickly looked over at me and made it clear that he would go get the book and I just send him a half-smile in return to say it was fine.

* * *

Okay first of all I'm so so so sorry for the late update. I don't even have a good excuse and I hope that you can live with that.

Well I wanna say thanks to those people who have posted reviews, you guys makes me so happy because I love to know what people think about my work, also reviews makes me wanna continue writing and sharing this story.

I hope that you liked this long chapter (sorry about it being so long) please tell me what you thought about it and if I'm letting it going to fast or to slow. One little thing more before you can do something else, please read my two one-shots Put your heart on the line and Darkness isn't the way darling, it would make me so happy if you leave a review to one of those stories.

Again sorry for the late update! Please forgive me and please make reviews so I know you haven't forgotten me.


End file.
